


Капитуляция

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Все его отношения с Геллертом – бесконечная череда капитуляций.По заявке с феста.





	

Альбусу кажется, что он сошёл с ума.  
Он сидит за столом в Большом зале, а рядом сидит мистер Грейвз, – мистер Персиваль Грейвз, глава американского аврората – режет мясо и что-то увлечённо рассказывает про обычаи Ильверморни.   
– У нас всё устроено совершенно иначе, – говорит он, изящно расправляясь с ростбифом. – Разумеется, я не хвастаюсь, но наша система представляется мне… – он улыбается, – более удобной.  
Альбус смотрит на эту короткую, кривоватую, такую знакомую улыбку и думает: «Ты сошёл с ума».  
– И всё же, у наших обычаев есть свои плюсы, – слышит он собственный голос. – Не желаете ли посмотреть на Распределяющую шляпу?  
Конечно же, мистер Грейвз желает. Альбус встаёт, готовый показывать дорогу, мистер Грейвз одаривает его ещё одной короткой улыбкой и идёт следом.  
«Ты сошёл с ума, Альбус».

Мистер Грейвз приехал в Лондон на конференцию и заодно пожелал увидеть своими глазами, как в Британии преподают боевые заклинания. Сам Тесей Скамандер попросил директора устроить мистеру Грейвзу экскурсию по Хогвартсу, и, конечно же, ему не смогли отказать. И, _конечно же_ , мистер Грейвз настоял – любезно, но непреклонно, как он умеет, чтобы его сопровождающим был именно Альбус Дамблдор.   
У мистера Грейвза короткие тёмные волосы, седые виски, внимательный цепкий взгляд. Он хорош собой, энергичен и отличается отменным вкусом в одежде. За его спиной авторитет МАКУСА, тени славных предков и репутация сильнейшего из американских магов. Его акцент идеален, как его причёска, манеры и длина манжет безупречны – маскировка мистера Грейвза может обмануть кого угодно. Кроме Альбуса.  
Альбусу понадобилось меньше пяти минут, чтобы узнать его, но Альбус – не кто угодно.  
И вот они общаются – прогуливаются по Хогвартсу, мистер Грейвз задаёт какие-то вопросы, Альбус что-то отвечает, возможно, невпопад, а сам пытается понять, кто из них сошёл с ума. Кто более безумен – Геллерт, которого ищут по всему миру, и который нагло явился в Хогвартс, да ещё и по протекции главы аврората; или он сам, раз до сих пор не разоблачил его, не попытался задержать.   
«Вокруг _дети_ , – напоминает он себе, – дети, которых ты поклялся защищать. В том числе, и от безумных тёмных магов».  
– Прекрасный день сегодня, – говорит безумный тёмный маг. – Рассказы про то, что в Британии солнце появляется раз в год, несколько преувеличены.  
– Вам просто повезло навестить нас в этот единственный солнечный день, – отвечает Альбус.  
Мистер Грейвз смеётся, и он улыбается вместе с ним.  
Наверное, они оба сошли с ума.

– Какая интересная магия, – говорит мистер Грейвз, разглядывая Распределяющую шляпу.  
Он стоит, опираясь локтем на ограждение, засунув другую руку в карман брюк, и слегка улыбается. Альбус хорошо знает, что эта улыбка – всего лишь попытка сдержать рвущийся смех.   
О да, он слишком хорошо знает.

_Геллерт вежливо улыбался, но видно было, что даётся ему это с трудом. Его губы подрагивали, и голос прозвучал сдавленно, когда он наконец спросил:  
– Что это?  
– Моя парадная мантия, – ответил Альбус сухо. – В сентябре я выступаю с докладом и…  
– Надень её, – потребовал Геллерт.  
Альбус подавил вздох.  
– Гелл, тебя не учили, что нехорошо перебивать….  
– Старших! – ликующе закончил Геллерт. – Я из Дурмштранга, забыл? Нас с первого курса учат только Непростительным заклятьям.  
Он запрыгнул на письменный стол и поболтал ногами.   
– Ну же, надень. Хочу видеть тебя в этой мантии.  
Альбус подавил ещё один вздох.  
Такое поведение выглядело бы нелепо у любого, кому исполнилось больше десяти, но Геллерту странным образом шло. Ему всё шло – хотя, стоило признать, Альбус был пристрастен.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на мантию, разложенную на кровати. Сейчас она уже не казалась такой уж красивой.  
Геллерт взмахнул рукой, и мантия вдруг взмыла в воздух, расправив рукава.  
– Гелл, ну что за детские выходки.  
Альбус отмахнулся, укладывая мантию обратно, но та увернулась, облетела его кругом и попыталась облапать со спины.  
– Геллерт! – воскликнул он, оборачиваясь, и замолчал.  
Геллерт закусил губу, чтобы не смеяться. Его распирало от сдерживаемого ликования, и злиться на него, спорить – и отвести взгляд – как-то разом оказалось невозможно.  
– Ну хорошо, – пробормотал Альбус, сдаваясь.   
Он накинул мантию, просунул руки в рукава, застегнул застёжки. Геллерт молча наблюдал. Альбус опустил голову, расправляя складки, неосознанно оттягивая время. Отчего-то одеваться перед Геллертом оказалось так же волнующе, как и раздеваться.   
– Вот, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики ушей, – доволен?  
Ответом была тишина, и Альбус решился поднять взгляд.  
Геллерт смотрел на него, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот, словно увидел нечто потрясающее.  
– Ты… – выдохнул он, – О, Нерида, ты…  
Сердце застучало быстрее, уши уже пылали, во рту как-то разом пересохло.   
– Ты похож на феникса-переростка! – выпалил Геллерт и разразился хохотом.  
Ругаясь, Альбус начал стаскивать мантию, а Геллерт согнулся пополам и чуть ли не стонал от смеха.  
– Красная мантия, mein Gott, где ты только нашёл этот кошмар портного? Ох, только не говори, что подбирал под цвет волос.  
– Да уймись ты! – с досадой буркнул Альбус.   
Мантия, как назло, запуталась в рукавах, и он никак не мог её стащить, проклиная всё на свете. Он сожжёт эту тряпку, честное слово, сожжёт.   
– Нет, оставь, – простонал Геллерт, – ты ещё можешь участвовать в сельском карнавале, все будут в восторге, уверен…  
Стол подскочил, сбросив его с себя, как норовистая лошадь.   
– Так смешно? – сквозь зубы спросил Альбус, нависая над ним.  
Геллерт улыбнулся, распластавшись на полу, не пытаясь защищаться. Ему и не нужно было защищаться, не от Альбуса, который смотрел на его блестящие глаза, пятна румянца на скулах, на волосы, разметавшиеся вокруг головы золотым ореолом и чувствовал что угодно, но только не злость.  
Геллерт заметил, что его настроение изменилось, и тоже посерьёзнел.   
– Иди сюда, – он требовательно протянул руку, и Альбус сглотнул, машинально дёргая рукава мантии.  
– Нет, не снимай. – Геллерт закусил губу, улыбнулся одновременно насмешливо и лукаво. – Она мне нравится.  
– Ты издеваешься, да?   
Он молчал и смотрел, уже не улыбаясь, и Альбус сдался, как сдавался всегда._

– Профессор Дамблдор?  
Другой голос, другие интонации, совершенно другая внешность, но под личиной мистера Грейвза, как под тонкой вуалью, Альбус отчётливо видит знакомые черты.  
Смеющееся лицо Геллерта расплывается перед внутренним взором.   
– Простите, я задумался.  
Тёмные глаза мистера Грейвза сверкают весельем, когда он спрашивает:  
– Неужели никто из учеников не пытался обмануть Шляпу? Я уже придумал три разных способа.  
– Не меньше десяти, если не использовать зелья.  
Мистер Грейвз выглядит обиженным. Геллерт всегда так легко обижался, дул губы по любому поводу – это у него тоже получалось очаровательно, и Альбус начинал извиняться, даже если не был ни в чём виноват.  
– Но у меня была фора, – говорит он, и сейчас торопясь сгладить неловкость, – уверен, маг вашего уровня придумает ещё больше способов.  
Лицо мистера Грейвза светлеет. «Совсем не изменился, – думает Альбус с горечью, – как жаль, что ты совсем не изменился, Гелл, мне было бы легче».

Они гуляют по Хогвартсу: движущиеся лестницы, коридоры, мостки, галереи – и Альбус задаётся вопросом, кому же здесь морочат голову. Дорогой гость идёт впереди, с любопытством поглядывая по сторонам, Альбус плетётся за ним, изредка выдавая фразы, вроде: «А здесь у нас кабинет Чар, где преподают э… чары». Любой бы уже заметил, что провожатый из него не очень, но мистера Грейвза, кажется, всё устраивает.  
Быть может, он тоже предаётся воспоминаниям, не замечая ничего вокруг? От этой мысли мигом пересыхает во рту, но Альбус усилием воли возвращает себя с небес на землю. Он уже не влюблённый мальчишка, он давно живёт не сердцем, а разумом, и разум подсказывает, что Геллерт сейчас либо старается сдержать смех, либо наслаждается собственным хитроумием, а скорее – и то и другое сразу. Пожалуй, стоит немного сбить с него спесь.  
– Я слышал, вы сталкивались с Гриндевальдом, – говорит Альбус.  
Мистер Грейвз оборачивается, смотрит с любопытством.  
– В конце прошлого года, да. Но я не назвал бы это столкновением – он оглушил меня, связал и держал несколько дней без сознания. Всё это было в газетах.  
– Уверен, что Гриндевальд напал исподтишка. Иначе вы смогли бы с ним справиться или даже взять в плен.  
– Вряд ли мне бы это удалось, Гриндевальд очень сильный маг.   
– Сомневаюсь. Между нами, я считаю, что его слава раздута прессой, а сам он из себя ничего не представляет.  
Мистер Грейвз выглядит по-детски раздосадованным, и у Альбуса улучшается настроение. Что тоже не признак зрелости, откровенно говоря.  
Они поднимаются на площадку пятого этажа, и навстречу им со смехом выкатывается толпа первокурсников – слишком быстро, не разминуться. Мальчик в мантии Когтеврана налетает на мистера Грейвза. Альбус замирает в напряжении – палочка скользит под рукавом, готовая прыгнуть в ладонь. Но ничего не происходит: мистер Грейвз перехватывает первокурсника за локоть, удерживая от падения, другую руку подносит к губам.  
– Шшш, нельзя шуметь в школе, – говорит он почти отечески.  
Ещё что-то говорит, но Альбус уже не слышит.

_– Геллерт?!  
Альбус вскочил из-за стола, едва не опрокинув чернильницу.  
– Шшш, – Геллерт прижал палец к губам.   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Альбус уже тише. – Я ждал от тебя сову.  
Геллерт, сидевший на подоконнике, сам напоминал огромную сову.  
– Дай ей отдохнуть, мы её загоняли. – Он откинул капюшон, улыбнулся, и сразу стал похож не на сову, а на яркую золотую птицу. – Вот я и решил, что лучше всё обсудить лично.  
Он спрыгнул в комнату, втащил за собой метлу.  
– Ты разбудишь Аберфорта и Ариану.  
Геллерт как будто искренне удивился.  
– А ты не поставил заглушающие чары?  
– До сих пор не было причин, – буркнул Альбус.  
Он старался скрыть ликование под напускной строгостью: Геллерт, в его комнате, ночью… что-то говорит. Альбус встряхнулся и заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
– Насчёт магии крови, – Геллерт уже пролевитировал себе стул и уселся напротив, – я вспомнил кое о чём. Ты же знаешь заклинание, которое объединяет силу двух волшебников?  
– Его ещё используют для поимки опасных тварей, вроде нунду.   
– Именно. Подумай, что получится, если к этому заклинанию добавить магию крови.   
– Получится тёмномагическое заклинание.   
Геллерт закатил глаза.  
– Тебя это останавливает?  
Он провёл палочкой по ладони, рассекая кожу, посмотрел на Альбуса.  
– Ну?  
Его глаза сверкали воодушевлением, он весь словно светился изнутри, и Альбус вздохнул и взялся за палочку, сдаваясь без боя – как всегда._

– Дети, – изрекает мистер Грейвз, провожая стайку первокурсников отнюдь не умилённым взглядом. – Я всегда восхищался людьми, которые по собственной воле берутся работать с детьми. Как вы, например.  
Альбус медленно осознаёт, что снова выпал из реальности, и это помогает наконец взять себя в руки. Опасный преступник и террорист разгуливает по Хогвартсу, а Альбус Дамблдор настолько потерялся в ностальгических воспоминаниях, что даже не пытается его остановить. Что это: слабость? страх? глупая надежда, что Геллерт явился сюда ради встречи с ним, а вовсе не потому, что из детей получаются самые лучшие заложники? – какая разница. Альбус должен остановить его, пока не стало слишком поздно.   
– Я вспомнил об одном артефакте, который наверняка придётся вам по душе, – говорит он любезно.  
Мистер Грейвз изображает вежливое любопытство.   
– Уверен, в Ильверморни нет ничего подобного, – добавляет Альбус. – Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.  
Они поднимаются по лестницам, проходят тайным ходом для профессоров и оказываются в пустом коридоре.  
«Помоги мне».  
– Чтобы создать это заклинание всем четырём основателям пришлось объединить усилия, – Альбус указывает на глухую стену. – Это поистине непревзойдённая магия. Интересно?  
Конечно же, мистеру Грейвзу интересно. Он подходит к стене, проводит ладонью по шершавому камню – ищет следы заклинания.   
«Пожалуйста, – думает Альбус, на секунду прикрывая глаза, – мне очень нужна помощь».  
Если он нападёт, Геллерт будет защищаться, а кому как не Альбусу знать, на что он способен. Устроить сражение здесь, в Хогвартсе – немыслимо. Кто-то может пострадать, кто-то обязательно пострадает. Другое дело – Выручай-Комната. Альбусу нужно место, где им никто не помешает, где будут только они вдвоём, место, где он сможет сразиться с Геллертом в полную силу и обезвредить его. А потом он вызовет авроров, и… может быть, напьётся сегодня вечером и отправит наконец все эти прекрасные и от того ещё более горькие воспоминания в думоотвод.  
«Пожалуйста», – думает Альбус в третий раз, когда в стене появляется дверь.  
– Интересно, – бормочет мистер Грейвз.   
Он трёт подбородок, прищуривается – каждое движение так знакомо, но Альбус не позволяет себе отвлечься.  
– Заглянем внутрь?   
Он толкает дверь и отступает в сторону, пропуская гостя вперёд. Мистер Грейвз проходит в комнату, ни на секунду не заколебавшись, и в этом весь Геллерт, cлишком увлекающийся, слишком самоуверенный, никогда не встречавший достойных противников. Альбус заходит вслед за ним и закрывает дверь. Геллерту не стоило приходить в Хогвартс – на его территорию – сегодня он проиграет.  
– Ого! – весело говорит мистер Грейвз. – Это действительно великая магия.  
Альбус озирается и не верит своим глазам.  
Он ожидал увидеть просторное и пустое помещение, подходящее для дуэли волшебников, и, конечно же, кандалы, покрытые ограничивающими магию рунами. Ведь он так хотел сразиться и победить, а Выручай-комната должна исполнять желания.   
Так почему же они сейчас находятся в спальне?  
Довольно уютной спальне: на полу мягкие звериные шкуры, в камине трещат дрова, покрывало на кровати заманчиво отброшено.  
Альбус не этого хотел. Он хотел оказаться в месте, где им с Геллертом никто не помешает, где они будут только вдвоём, он хотел задержать Геллерта любой ценой… неужели это и было его настоящим желанием?  
– Вы привели меня в свою спальню? – мистер Грейвз кривит губы, стараясь говорить серьёзно, но тёмные глаза лукаво поблёскивают. – Это и есть знаменитая британская прямота?  
Его акцент исчез, он даже не старается притворяться, потому что прекрасно знает, что Альбус знает, что он знал с самого начала, что будет узнан. И всё равно он не спешит сбрасывать чужой облик.  
Альбус молчит, а мистер Грейвз стягивает шарф медленным, расчётливым движением.   
– Мне по душе такой подход, – говорит он беззаботно. – Признаться, я и сам заинтересован в вас больше, чем в британской системе образования.  
Он лжёт, как лгал всегда, но сердце всё равно начинает стучать быстрее.  
– Вот как, – сухо роняет Альбус.  
Мистер Грейвз кивает и, небрежно поведя плечами, избавляется от пальто.  
– Такой умный, талантливый и, – он делает паузу, – красивый маг, добровольно выбравший скромную карьеру учителя… Мне вы представляетесь большей загадкой, чем все тайны Хогвартса, профессор Дамблдор.  
Он подходит ближе, улыбается, и Альбус видит знакомые черты под чужим лицом, как под маской.   
– Мы называем это место Выручай-комнатой, – собственный голос звучит словно со стороны. – Это место откликается на твою нужду и желание.  
Мистер Грейвз делает ещё шаг и оказывается перед ним.  
– Хорошо, что наши желания совпадают, – говорит он тихо.   
Он смотрит снизу вверх, хотя Геллерт всегда был немного выше, и Альбусу приходится наклониться. На затылок ложится жёсткая ладонь, знакомо надавливает, заставляя повернуть голову, и Альбус подчиняется, Альбус размыкает губы и опускает веки – Альбус сдаётся.  
Снова. Как сдавался всегда.

Они целуются. Альбус жмурится до боли, проводит рукой по коротким волосам, раздвигает языком твёрдые губы: всё незнакомо и в то же время узнаваемо. Геллерт целует его напористо, агрессивно, по-хозяйски проталкивает язык в рот, словно имеет на это право. Только он и имеет право. Альбус узнаёт его в каждом движении, в каждом вздохе, и, пока глаза закрыты, можно представить, что он вернулся в прошлое, в свои безоблачные восемнадцать.   
Но когда они, тяжело дыша, отстраняются друг от друга, и Альбус открывает глаза, то видит перед собой лицо мистера Грейвза – привлекательное, но чужое.  
– Альбус...  
Голос другой, а интонации те же, и за рёбрами остро колет, как кололо тогда, давно.  
– Вы ведь позволите звать вас по имени? – добавляет Грейвз светским тоном.   
Даже мысленно Альбус не зовёт его настоящим именем. Ведь Геллерта Гриндевальда он должен остановить, или хотя бы попытаться, а Персивалю Грейвзу он не должен ничего.  
– Это следовало спрашивать до того, как ваш язык побывал у меня в горле, – любезно отвечает Альбус.  
Грейвз смеётся, отступает и начинает расстёгивать жилет, не сводя с Альбуса жадного взгляда. Он раздевается, но не снимает свою симпатичную маску и это понятно: Геллерт Гриндевальд кое-что задолжал Альбусу Дамблдору, а Персиваль Грейвз никому ничего не должен.   
Они – два прожжённых лжеца, которые привыкли врать всем вокруг, друг другу и даже себе. Но магию Выручай-комнаты им обмануть не удалось.  
Грейвз стаскивает жилет, достаёт волшебную палочку из футляра на поясе и бросает поверх пальто с демонстративной небрежностью. Альбус улыбается и бросает свою палочку следом за сползшей на пол мантией. Жест мира, который не значит ровным счётом ничего – им не нужно оружие, чтобы причинить друг другу боль.   
Одежда остаётся на полу, они оба обнажены и разглядывают друг друга словно в первый раз. Для Альбуса – и правда в первый. Мистер Грейвз хорошо сложён, но Альбусу не интересно тело и лицо – он смотрит только в глаза. Глаза, полные голода и страсти и чего-то, похожего на ненависть. Непривычно, но так знакомо.  
Повинуясь безмолвному призыву, он делает шаг вперёд, и Грейвз тут же шагает навстречу, они сходятся посреди комнаты, сталкиваются, ударяются друг о друга, как будто собираются сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть. В каком-то смысле так и есть. 

Альбус плохо осознаёт то, что происходит потом. Секундная заминка, последнее мгновение покоя, и мир взрывается. Они набрасываются друг на друга, рыча, как дикие звери. Впиваются, сплетаются, цепляются, словно пытаясь наверстать упущенное за все прошедшие годы. Словно это можно наверстать. Прикосновения обжигают, поцелуи причиняют боль – разве раньше было так больно? – Альбус не помнит. Он ничего не помнит сейчас, он может только смотреть в тёмные, горящие яростным огнём глаза. Огонь пожирает его изнутри, в огне сгорают последние сомнения, принципы и обещания, это так больно и так хорошо, и Альбус больше не сдерживается.  
Руки лихорадочно шарят по телу, языки сталкиваются, губы словно присыпаны алмазной крошкой – больно, больно. То, что они сейчас делают, мало похоже на секс и совсем не похоже на любовь. Ласки – как удары, ногти впиваются в кожу, от поцелуев рот наполняется кровью. Больше похоже, что они пытаются убить друг друга. То, что их связывает, убивает их медленно, долгие годы, постепенно подтачивая изнутри, и однажды всё-таки убьёт. Альбуса – уж точно.   
Он прикусывает кожу на шее, обводит след своих же зубов языком и слышит над ухом хриплый выдох и сдавленное:  
– Альбус…  
Чужой голос, чужое тело, чужое имя, которое он не станет называть вслух. Это всё для удобства Геллерта, чтобы потом он мог сказать, что ничего не было, что он ничего не испытывает, что никогда в жизни не бывал в Хогвартсе. Злость, застарелая, душная, поднимается из тех глубин души, которые Альбусу совсем не нравятся. Он толкает… Грейвза, мистера Персиваля Грейвза! в плечо, наступает, заставляя пятиться до тех пор, пока тот не упирается ногами в кровать. Они покачиваются, продолжая целоваться, балансируют на грани – это тоже борьба, и в этот раз сдаётся не Альбус.  
Так было всегда – он мог уступать во всём, но когда доходило до постели, Геллерт сдавался первым. Вот и сейчас он откидывается назад, падает спиной на кровать… хватает Альбуса за плечи и валит вместе с собой. Даже когда Геллерт сдаётся, он не сдаётся.  
Они падают, возятся, Альбус оказывается на спине, а _мистер Грейвз_ сидит на нём верхом. Альбус смотрит и видит Геллерта – как тот наклоняется, румяный от возбуждения, глаза потемнели, губы припухли, спутанные локоны свесились на лоб. Альбус жмурится до боли, до слёз, а Геллерт наклоняется, целует быстро, торопливо: в веки, в лоб, в кончик носа, в висок, в уголок рта. Альбус уверен, что под его губами расцветают ожоги. Геллерт как огонь, яростный и жестокий, Альбус сгорает в нём, и обгоревшая кожа слезает лоскутами, обнажая ранимое, беззащитное нутро.   
Геллерт вдруг отстраняется, заводит руку за спину, шипит заклинание, подготавливая себя. Волосы мистера Грейвза упали на лоб, исчерченный глубокими складками, широкие тёмные брови страдальчески изломаны, как будто всё происходящее для него мучительно. Альбус не удивится, если это правда.  
Он протягивает руки и успокаивающе гладит по рёбрам, надавливает на бёдра, мягко направляя. Геллерт приподнимается, откидывает голову назад, закусывает губы – как часто Альбус видел это во сне. Когда Геллерт резко опускается, они оба вскрикивают. Это больно. Больно, что Геллерт такой трус и продолжает прятаться за жалкой маской даже сейчас, больно, что сам Альбус такой слабак и согласен на всё, даже на _мистера Грейвза_ в своей постели.  
«К Мордреду мистера Грейвза!»  
Геллерт тихо, протяжно стонет, Альбус жмурится и представляет его – не юного и смешливого, нет. Он пытается представить нынешнего Геллерта, того, которого видел только на фото в газетах. Холодный взгляд, твёрдая линия рта, вздёрнутый подбородок – Альбус пытается представить это жёсткое лицо искажённым страстью и не может.  
Геллерт упирается ему в грудь, поднимается и опускается, поднимается и опускается всё быстрее. Он хрипло, сорвано дышит, стонет сквозь зубы, и Альбусу становится хорошо и горячо и больно. Геллерт – живое злое пламя, Альбус думал, что давно сгорел в нём дотла, но под пеплом всё ещё теплится что-то живое. В темноте под веками вздымаются алые всполохи, в груди разрастается огонь, горячая кожа плавится под ладонями. Альбус стискивает челюсти, кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, не кричать, не назвать по имени. Геллерт сжимает внутренними мышцами, выгибается в его руках, и на несколько счастливых бесконечных мгновений Альбус Дамблдор не думает ни о чём.

Первым возвращается дыхание, потом зрение, потом, к сожалению, разум.  
Геллерт навалился на него, уткнулся лицом в шею, закинул руку на грудь, а ногу – на бедро. Он всегда любил обниматься в постели.   
Альбус только сейчас понимает, что очки всё ещё у него на носу – то, что они не упали и не разбились, ничем, кроме магии, не объяснить. Он осторожно поправляет их и смотрит на Геллерта: на прилипшие ко лбу тёмные пряди, на слипшиеся стрелками чёрные ресницы – на расслабленное лицо мистера Грейвза. Кажется, он уже ненавидит это лицо, хотя должен быть благодарен. Уловка Геллерта здорово облегчила жизнь им обоим, злость Альбуса нерациональна… Как будто между ними есть хоть что-то рациональное и логичное.  
Геллерт тихо выдыхает, открывает глаза, смотрит прямо в лицо, и его взгляд холодеет. Словно опускаются стальные решётки, закрываются каменные двери, и Альбус уже не уверен – видел он золотистую искру нежности, или как всегда принял желаемое за действительное.   
– Магия Хогвартса… действительно впечатляет.  
В хриплом голосе прорезается явный американский акцент, и Альбус отворачивается. Момент близости прошёл, и теперь уже не понять – кто отступил первым.  
Грейвз потягивается, потом встаёт и начинает приводить себя в порядок. И это уже мистер Персиваль Грейвз – как Альбус ни старается, не может увидеть в нём ничего от Геллерта.  
– Что будешь делать дальше?   
Спина мистера Грейвза каменеет в напряжении, словно Альбус уже направил в неё палочку. Когда он отвечает, то говорит без акцента, и это – тот максимум искренности, на который он способен. Они оба.  
– Доберусь до Хогсмида, аппарирую в Лондон, потом портключом – во Францию.   
Он наконец оборачивается – лицо совершенно безмятежно – подходит к кровати, садится на край рядом с Альбусом.  
– А в Хогвартсе я уже сделал всё, что хотел.  
Он наклоняется ниже, почти касается губ, быстро шепчет:  
– У тебя очки набекрень, – и тут же: – Ступефай.  
Он даже не использует невербальные, и Альбус мог бы защититься… мог бы – если бы захотел.

_– Я должен уходить, – голос Геллерта срывался, Альбус никогда раньше не слышал от него такого тона. – Прости, Ал, но я не могу… Прости.  
Альбус плохо понимал, что он говорит, плохо понимал, что происходит, а Геллерт пятился, словно увидел призрака.  
– Прости, – повторял он сбивчиво, – я должен уйти, немедленно.  
Он был таким испуганным, таким несчастным. Альбус ещё ничего не понимал, но одно знал точно – это неправильно, Геллерт должен быть сияющим, весёлым, ярким, Геллерт не должен бояться. Плохо соображая, что делает, он протянул руку и схватил его за локоть – не чтобы остановить, а чтобы поддержать, успокоить.   
– Ступефай! – выкрикнул Геллерт.  
Он даже не использовал палочку, но Альбуса обдало холодом – заклятие подействовало. Он так и замер с протянутой рукой, не в состоянии пошевелиться, и мог только смотреть, как Геллерт подходит ближе, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, едва ощутимо целует.   
Альбус видел, как движутся его губы, но уже не слышал слов – не слышал ничего, кроме невыносимого надрывного плача Аберфорта:  
– Ариана! Ариана! Ариана! _

Сейчас он тоже не может пошевелиться, только наблюдает за тем, как невысокий темноволосый мужчина перебрасывает пальто через сгиб локтя, как идёт к двери, как останавливается на пороге. Как он оборачивается и говорит что-то, что Альбус упрямо не слышит. Если Геллерт хочет, чтобы его услышали, он должен перестать убегать.  
Дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком, в коридоре слышны шаги, а когда они стихают, Альбус усилием воли сбрасывает слабенькое заклинание. Геллерт не пытался его обезвредить, как он сам не пытался защититься. Он просто сдался в очередной раз. Все его отношения с Геллертом – бесконечная череда капитуляций.  
Он откидывает голову назад, смотрит в потолок, но ничего не видит: всё мутнеет и расплывается – наверное, очки разбились. Тогда Альбус закрывает глаза и даёт себе слово, что больше не станет уступать.   
В их следующую встречу капитулировать придётся не ему, а Геллерту.


End file.
